


[Podfic] like when the wind gets tired

by SQPodfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQPodfic/pseuds/SQPodfic
Summary: There are so many things that separate Regina from Cora—and how could she forget, how could she forget—but it's the littlest things that Emma values most. [Post 2x11: Emma apologizes.]





	[Podfic] like when the wind gets tired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like when the wind gets tired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643177) by [deemn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deemn/pseuds/deemn). 

> Aaaand we're off! A very special thank you to corasparasol, spiralofcolors, and deemn for participating in the very first official SQ Podfic! We hope it will be the first of many to come.

**Title:** like when the wind gets tired  
**Author:** deemn  
**Narrator:** corasparasol  
**Cover Artist:** spiralofcolors  
**Format:** MP3  
**Length:** 15 minutes

**Stream or download [here](https://archive.org/details/likewhenthewindgetstired).**

**Author's Note:**

> It takes a lot of work to make a podfic, so please consider leaving a comment or kudos to encourage our team! Then hop over to visit @sqpodfic on Twitter & Tumblr and say hi! We're still in need of more artists and narrators, so feel free to poke around and see if you'd be interested in joining our team!


End file.
